


I Move the Stars for No One

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Jay is Jareth, Labyrinth References, Lloyd is Toby, Nya is Sarah, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: When her baby brother is taken, Nya is challenged by the Goblin King's labyrinth to get him back.Self-Indulgent Labyrinth AU





	I Move the Stars for No One

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually very self-indulgent. 
> 
> i have no idea when or if this will be continued, but lol
> 
> its also really close to the actual dialogue of the movie xD

An owl flew threw the air above the park, hooting, watching. It was unseen, especially by the girl who was standing in the grass below.

Nya stepped forward, reciting each line carefully. "Give me the child." Her face grew solemn. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen..." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great....for my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great... Damnit, I can never remember that stupid line..." She grabbed the small book, flipping through it. "You have no power over me."

A clap of thunder rolled through the sky and her dog barked, whimpering.

"Oh, Wu..." She whispered, feeling a bit empathetic for her poor pet. The clock tower chimed, signalling the time. "Wu! It's 7:00! I can't believe it!" She began at a run back to her house. "Come on!" Arriving there, she walked up the stairs. "Oh, it's not fair!"

"Oh, really?" Her mother was standing at he door, her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well, just don't stand there in the rain, come in."

She nodded silently and began to walk closer to the door. "Come on, Wu."

"Not the dog."

"But it's pouring!"

"Garage." Her mother stated.

"Fine. Wu, garage. Go." The dog whined but made his way to the garage.

Nya walked into the house, her mother clearly irritated.

"You're an hour late."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Your father and I rarely go out..." Her mother chided.

"Every weekend!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Nya. I ask you to babysit  _only_ if it doesn't interfere with your plans."

The girl shook her head. "You don't even know what my plans are. You never ask me anymore anyways!"

"Tell me if you have a date. You should have dates at your age." Her mother sighed.

"Nya, you're home." Her father was stepping down the stairs. "We were worried!"

I can't do anything right, can I?" She yelled exasperatedly, stomping up to her room and sitting down in the chair in front of the mirror.

Neither of her parents made any move to stop her that she knew of.

"Through dangers untold..." Nya muttered as she sat, her music box chiming quietly. "And hardships unnumbered..." She sighed, tapping the desk. "I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen."

There was a knock at the door. "Nya?" It was her father. "Could I talk to you?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" She sunk in on herself. "You had better hurry up, otherwise you're going to be late."

She could hear her father sigh from outside the door. "We've fed Lloyd and put him to bed. We'll be back around midnight." He left, and after a few minutes, the sound of the front door closing and locking was heard.

_They had left._

"You really did want to talk to me. You practically broke down the door." She whispered, hugging herself looking at her wall. "Lancelot!" Her bear was gone. Standing up, she groaned. "Someone's been in my room again! I hate that! I hate it!" She ran out of her room and into her parents room to where her adopted brother lay asleep. "I hate you." She whispered, glaring at Lloyd. "Someone take me away from this awful place!"

The baby Lloyd had begun to cry.

Nya picked him up. "What? What do you want? Do you want a story?" The child kept crying with no answer. "Fine then."

"Once upon a time there was a young girl whose mother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave." She grinned. "But what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and given her certain powers. So one night when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help." Lifting him up, she hummed.

"'Say your right words,' the goblins said. 'And we will take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free.' But the girl knew that the Goblin King would keep the baby for ever and ever and turn it into a goblin. So the girl suffered in silence. Until one night when she was tired and hurt by her mother's harsh words and she could no longer stand it."

The baby still cried.

"I _will_ say the words." She warned, but paused. "I must not. I won't..." She sighed but looked back at the child, putting him back in the crib. "I wish... I wish..." It took her a moment to realize the right words. "I wish the goblins would take you away. Right now."

Someone laughed from behind her. The crying from Lloyd stopped.

Nya spun. "Lloyd?" She walked closer to the crib. "Lloyd, are you alright?" She began to worry. _What if it did work?_ "Why aren't you crying?" She pulled back the sheet on the small bed, to see...

_A goblin._

It hissed at her and she jumped back. There was more laughing throughout the room. Something began to bang against the window.

_An owl._

She began to panic. Her brother was gone. Did the- Did the Goblin King take him?

The window blasted open and a person stood there. He smiled, looking at Nya. His eyes were a striking electric blue, almost looking as if the orbs were occupied with lightning. His hair messy and brown. One of his eyebrows had a scar running through it, almost a slash. His outfit was black, a cape flowing behind him, the wind coming in from the window catching it. A wicked smile plastered his face. 

_There was a lot of glitter._

Nya stepped back. "You're- you're him, right?" She looked him over. "You are the Goblin King."

"Perhaps," He grinned, his wild eyes shining.

"I- What did you- I would like my brother back, _please._ " She sputtered, squinting at him.

"What you said was said." He hummed, turning to the open window.

"But, I didn't mean it."

"Oh?" The Goblin King turned, "Did you not? Definitely heard you meaning it."

"Where is he?" She almost yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

"Touchy, much?" He chuckled. "You know very well where he is."

"Please- Just- Bring him back."

"Nya, just return to your room. What's done is done. Forget about the baby."

"I can't! You took Lloyd and-"

"I brought you a gift."

She froze. "What? A gift?"

He held out a small, clear ball. "It is a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is no gift for a girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it? Then forget the stupid baby."

"I can't-" She stepped back. "I do appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but-" She sighed "I want my brother back." She rubbed her face. "He- he must be so scared-"

"Do not defy me." The king hissed, "You are no match for me, _Nya._ "

"I need Lloyd back." She blinked and she was in a different world, overlooking a large maze.

"Fine." He gestured toward a castle beyond the maze. "He is there. In my castle. Do you _still_ wish to look for him?"

"Is that the castle? The castle beyond the Goblin City?"

"Turn back Nya. Turn back before it is too late."

She straightened up. "I can't Do you understand?"

He grinned widely. "What a pity..."

"It doesn't look that far!"

"It is much farther than you think. And time is short." He smiled, making a clock appear behind them. "You have only 13 hours to complete my labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us." The Goblin King began to fade away. " _Forever._ "

Nya relaxed as he disappeared, but tensed up as she saw the maze once more. "The labyrinth. Doesn't look that hard." She paused. "Come on, feet. Let's go save Lloyd."


End file.
